Juillet
by ediawe
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Lorelei Lee. Remus Lupin adore le mois de Jullet. Pourquoi ? Lisez-vous même... Slash, oneshot, RLSB.


Note d'Ediawé : cette fic n'est absolument pas de moi : c'est ma petite sœur, qui a la flemme de se créer un compte, qui l'a traduit de l'Allemand.

Disclaimeur : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Juli**_

_**Romance **_

_**Remus L. & Sirius B**_

_.net/s/2463643/1/Juli_

**Juillet**

Remus Lupin adorait le mois de juillet.

Non pas tant à cause du beau temps mais plutôt à cause des évènements qui avaient lieu ce mois.

Il l'aimait plus car toutes les choses bien qui lui étaient arrivé s'étaient toujours passées durant le 7ème mois de l'année.

Parfois, c'était l'époque où il était né et dans ce cas il était heureux pour son anniversaire comme il l'était pour Noël.

Le10. Juillet, il avait reçut la lettre de Hogwarts qui l'avait admis comme élève malgré le fait qu'il se soit fait mordre par un loup garou quatre ans auparavant et qu'il fut dempuis lors contaminé.

Durant les vacances d'été de sa 7ème année - naturellement en Juillet bien que, à sa plus grande honte, il parvienne jamais à se souvenir de la date exacte – Sirius l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

_Ils étaient assis ensemble dans le jardin des Potters où Sirius avait trouvé refuge._

_Ca avait été inattendu, même si Remus regrettait depuis quelques années qu'ils soient ''seulement'' amis. Mais durant sa 2__ème__ année il avait consolé Sirius quand ses parents l'avaient jeté dehors et l'année suivante il sentait les lèvres de son ami sur sa bouche. _

_Ce premier baisé n'était pas très réussi_ (1)_, particulièrement parce que la mère de James les avaient appelés à ce moment de la fenêtre de la cuisine pour savoir s'ils voulaient encore du jus de citrouille._

_Après cela, il avait eu peur d'être séparés l'un de l'autre et avaient eu un rire gêné._

Cependant, durant les jours qui suivirent, tout les deux travaillèrent assidûment et leur technique de baisés s'améliora

Ce fut un des plus merveilleux étés

Remus se rappelait également encore du jeudi de Juillet, le 20 pour être exacte, où Sirius lui avait montré sa moto volante qu'il s'était acheté seul avec son premier salaire.

A ce moment, ils avaient tout deux 18ans. Jeune et plein d'optimisme. Le même jour ils avaient entrepris un essais pas chez James comme Remus l'avait dit à se parents mais dans l'appartement où Sirius vivait seul depuis quelques semaines.

Lorsque Remus repensait à cette première ballade, l'intense odeur de cuir de la veste de Sirius lui revenait dans le nez et la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux. Il pressait le corps chaud de Sirius contre lui pour ne pas tomber. Cet incroyable sensation de liberté et de en même temps de proximité, les avait tout deux fait éclater de rire.

_Dans l'appartement de Sirius, chaque bougie disponible brûlait et les pièces avaient été plongées dans une obscurité presque totale._

_« Oh Sirius… » Chuchota Remus embarrassé. Il aimait Sirius de tout son cœur et lui faisait plus confiance qu'à aucun autre homme au monde, pourtant le fait qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls ici et que la porte pouvait se fermer à clé après eux, était étrangement déplacé._

_« Moony… » Souffla Sirius en touchant l'épaule de Remus « Veux-tu…je ma…si tu ne veux pas, alors…c'est aussi ok…nous pourrons alors toujours faire quelque chose d'autre… »_

_Remus regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Ils savaient tous deux pourquoi ils étaient là aujourd'hui. Ils avaient déjà longtemps planifiés et discutés et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il le voulait tout les deux, mais maintenant ils semblaient trop nerveux pour faire quoi que ce soit ensemble_

_« Non, je veux plus le remettre »dit Remus « Je t'aime…et je veux t'aimer…et je veux devenir ton amant… »_

_Remus regarda comment Sirius avalait ces mots convulsifs il chuchota alors d'une voix enrouée : « Oh Dieu, Moony, c'est ce que je veux aussi plus que tout autre… »_

Durant cette nuit, ils perdirent mutuellement leur innocence et ce fut jusqu'à présent le meilleur moment de la vie de Remus.

On était encore en juillet lorsqu'il reçut la deuxième de Hogwarts. Cette fois, celle-ci l'informant d'une place de professeur et Remus la prit avec joie. Il ne savait presque plus à ce moment avec quoi il devait payer son prochain repas et encore moins de nouveau habits. Ainsi, il dit adieu à son misérable appartement et retourna à Hogwarts.

Lorsque, quelques mois plus tard, il pu voir dans la cabane hurlante Sirius tenant un Harry blessé et effrayé dans ses bras, il est vrai que ce n'était pas un jour de Juillet mais Remus se sentit exactement comme en Juillet. Une erreur dans le calendrier-ce jour devait être un jour de Juillet. Pourtant il ne se plaignit pas.

Cependant lorsque 2 mois après il avait entendu gratter à la porte de son appartement, c'était effectivement un jour de Juillet. Il avait ouvert la porte et laissé entrer le grand chien noir qui se tenait devant.

_Le chien disparut et laissa place à un Sirius épuisé accroupi sur le plancher._

_« Tu es dans une merde totale »dit Remus entre rire et larmes._

_« Toi aussi » répliqua Sirius avec un rictus._

_« Tu m'as manqué » chuchota Remus et il s'accroupit sur le plancher à côté de Sirius pour l'enlacer avec violence faisant pousser un cri moitié sérieux moitié malicieux à l'autre homme._

_« Moony »appela Sirius « Tu m'as manqué aussi- mais pour ça que tu m'écrase avec tes côtes »_

_« Désolé » murmura Remus alors qu'il sentait encore ces lèvres sur sa bouche. Ces lèvres dont il avait tant rêvé. Douces, sensuelles et incroyablement sexy. _

_« Je devrais peut-être prendre un bain avant... » Murmura Sirius entre deux baisés _

_« Mmmh-hmm » accepta Remus dans un grognement « et pendant ce temps je pourrais te faire quelques chose à manger. »_

Ils prirent ensuite un bain commun en mangeant des sandwichs, après quoi ils firent l'amour avec une intensité désespérée, directement sur le plancher.

Ce fut une nuit presque irréelle car le matin suivant, Remus se réveilla seul dans son lit. Seules les protestations de ses muscles et un petit bout de papier avec les mots ''Je t'aime'' le convainquirent que tout ça n'était pas seulement un rêve fou.

Cependant exactement un an après Sirius se trouva de nouveau devant sa porte et peu après, ils s'installaient dans la vieille maison de sa famille pour faire quelques choses d'utile pour l'Ordre.

Remus se tenait devant la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Dans le lit encore chaud un corps se pressa étroitement contre sa peau nue. Remus frissonna agréablement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de tellement intéressant à voir dehors ? » murmura Sirius en lui déposant un baisé endormi sur la peau.

« Juillet »répondit Remus en riant « seulement juillet »

« Comme c'est palpitant… » Le taquina Sirius en mordillant l'oreille de Remus «Et qu'est ce qui est si super en juillet ? Et pourquoi ne préfère-tu pas venir dans le lit ? » Il pressa étroitement son bas ventre contre les hanches de Remus.

« C'est exactement pour ça que juillet est super » gémit Remus avec joie et il se blottit étroitement dans l'étreinte de Sirius. 

(1) NdT : La traduction mot pour mot donne ''n'était pas le jaune de l'œuf'' mais ça fait bizarre en français


End file.
